


Rabbit Season, Duck Season

by brumalbreeze



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2065035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brumalbreeze/pseuds/brumalbreeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re like a rabbit.”</p><p>“I’m like a what?”</p><p>“Rabbit,” Rin repeated, and Aiichirou wondered if he was feeling okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rabbit Season, Duck Season

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a commission for [trianne](trianne.tumblr.com) with a request of a bunny theme.
> 
> Also on [Tumblr](http://algidwind.tumblr.com/post/93568804678/rabbit-season-duck-season-rin-aiichirou-nsfw).
> 
> (For more information on commissioning me [please see here](http://algidwind.tumblr.com/commissions)!)

Aiichirou rubbed his nose and turned the page of his magazine. At the other end of the bed, Rin shifted his leg to stretch it. Their shared silence was comfortable.

At least, it was comfortable until Aiichirou became aware that Rin was staring at him. Their eyes met.

“Um,” Aiichirou said with a hesitant smile on his lips, “is there something wrong, Rin-senpai?”

The redhead didn’t respond right away, but he had a very thoughtful look on his face. “You’re like a rabbit.”

“I’m like a what?”

“Rabbit,” Rin repeated, and Aiichirou wondered if he was feeling okay.

“Uh....”

Rin made a noise. “Your nose—you keep twitching it like you’re a rabbit.”

The silver-haired boy started. “Huh?”

At Aiichirou’s complete obliviousness, Rin chuckled. “Whenever you’re concentrating or whatever, you wrinkle your nose.”

Aiichirou brought his hand up to his face self-consciously. “I-I apologize.”

Rin shrugged nonchalantly. “It makes you look cute as hell.”

The shorter boy flushed. He still wasn’t completely used to accepting compliments from Rin.

“Really?” he asked.

“Do I look like I’m lying?” Rin tilted his head to one side and smirked at him playfully.

Aiichirou made a despairing noise and hid behind his magazine. He heard Rin chuckle.

“What’re hiding for?” The mattress creaked as Rin asked.

“It’s embarrassing!” the shorter boy declared.

“Oh?” Suddenly, Rin’s voice and presence was much closer than before.

Aiichirou peeped over the book and found himself staring right into Rin’s eyes. The older boy had crawled in front of him and had caged him against the wall.

“I thought you were scared of me eating you up,” he said in a low, seductive voice.

A smile broke out on Aiichirou’s face. “Senpai, you would never.”

Rin quirked an eyebrow as he leaned closer. “You’re not afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?” He grinned, baring his teeth in display.

With a laugh, Aiichirou bopped Rin’s nose with the spine of his magazine. “Nope!”

“Well, then maybe you should be!” He started opening and closing his mouth, mocking gnawing motions as he advanced on his boyfriend. “I’ll bite off this nose of yours. Then what will you do?”

He giggled. “Se-Senpai, wait a second!” He pushed playfully on Rin’s shoulders, but the redhead didn’t relent and gently clamped his teeth down on Aiichirou’s nose. He started making tiny nomming noises until the smaller boy tilted his head away. “Rin-senpai!” he said scoldingly. “That’s gross!” But even as he wiped his nose off, he laughed.

“Really?” Rin responded with a mirror smile. “‘Cause I could have sworn I’ve put my mouth on other parts of you without hearing you complain about it.”

Aiichirou flushed and smiled.

The redhead grinned. “I win.” He leaned in to kiss the silver-haired boy. Aiichirou responded to it happily.

When they parted, Rin asked, “Still not afraid of me eating you up?”

“I would’ve thought you more to be like a great white shark though?” he said with a questioning lilt.

“Wolf or shark, I’ll still eat up a bunny like you.”

The silver-haired boy laughed and wrinkled his nose on purpose. “Is that so?”

“You’d better believe it is,” Rin said with a mischievous grin. He pressed their lips together again and slid his tongue into Aiichirou’s mouth.

Aiichirou let Rin push him down on the bed and stared up, his vision filled with nothing but the sight of the redhead.

“You get just as easily excited as a rabbit, don’t you, Ai?” Rin said teasingly, his eyes trained on the growing tent the front of Aiichirou’s shorts.

“And whose fault is that, I wonder?” He gasped, his sentence interrupted by Rin sucking greedily on his neck.

He felt his boyfriend trace his teeth across his pulse, just lightly enough to make him shiver but not enough to leave marks. Impatiently, he shoved up Aiichirou’s shirt and sucked hard on his nipples. He bit on them teasingly until the shorter boy was whimpering and writhing on the bed.

Rin leaned back and pulled off his shirt. “Whose fault, indeed,” he parroted with a cocky grin.

Aiichirou was distracted by his boyfriend’s half-naked state. Even if he got to see him this way every day, it wasn’t as if he could just openly stare at Rin during practice. Now, the shorter boy allowed his gaze to trace over Rin’s hard muscles and smooth skin.

He licked his lips in anticipation. Rin leaned over him, this time right over the hem of his shorts. He smiled wickedly. Aiichirou squirmed and whined softly, growing hot under Rin’s gaze.

Slowly, the redhead pulled off his shorts, and Aiichirou hurriedly lifted his hips to help. Rin suddenly pressed his mouth over the tip of his cock through his boxers. Wet heat wrapped around Aiichirou as Rin dragged his tongue over him roughly, making him buck up and gasp. Rin mouthed the outline of his hard cock. After enthusiastically sucking and licking him through his underwear, he pulled the garment off and took his boyfriend’s hard length directly into his mouth.

“Ah!” Aiichirou cried out and quickly pressed his hand against his mouth.

The redhead swirled his tongue all over the head of his cock and prodded his slit until the silver-haired boy’s knees felt weak and shivery. Occasionally, Rin pulled off to suck on the underside of his erection, right near the base. But then, he was deep-throating him again fast, ever-so-careful to keep his teeth from hurting Aiichirou. Even though they were only as sharp as regular canine teeth, he was always mindful of them.

Wet sucking noises filled the room. Aiichirou couldn’t think. All he could do was breathe and hope that he wasn’t being too loud. Rin was kissing him everywhere and when he looked up, his boyfriend had shoved his entire length down his throat and was watching him with heated eyes that he could only describe as “predatory.” His cock twitched hard in Rin’s mouth and spurted out more precum.

Without breaking eye contact, Rin pulled off him, allowing his saliva and Aiichirou’s precum to drip from his mouth. He licked his swollen lips. “You’re such a kinky little fuck, Ai,” he said, voice hoarse and even deeper than usual.

“Senpai…” he said, squirming on the bed.

Rin leaned over him and rubbed his clothed erection against his thigh. “Are you gonna let me fuck you from behind like the horny little bunny you are today?” Rin’s words were hot on his neck as he growled them against his pulse, his hands traveling up and down his body, squeezing and stroking at will.

“Oh god,” he groaned, his cock throbbing at the mere words. “Yes, _please_ , Senpai.”

“Hmm? You want my cock?”

The silver-haired boy nodded fervently and looped his arms around Rin’s broad shoulders. “Yes, yes, yes. I want you to stretch my hole with your thick cock and fuck me dry. Please, Senpai.”

Rin groaned. “Fuck, you are such a dirty little slut.” There was a click from below the two of them, and the sound of lube being squirted out followed. “You’re so cute and innocent in public. How are you even real, Ai?” He kissed him deeply at the same time he pressed a finger against his boyfriend’s hole. Aiichirou eagerly opened his legs, and Rin hurriedly began to stretch him.

Preparation was done more hastily than usual, since both of them were so aroused. “You okay with it being a little tight today?” he rasped against the short ends of Aiichirou’s hair. When he received affirmation, he flipped his boyfriend around until his ass was in the air.

He wasted no time in pulling out his cock, lubricating it, and lining it up with the shorter boy’s entrance.

Just as Rin was about to ask if he was ready, Aiichirou desperately said, “Hurry, Senpai. Put it in me.”

The redhead let out a noise of frustration as he pressed his chest against Aiichirou’s back and sank in him without pause. Both of them groaned until Rin was flushed with him. Aiichirou squeezed his muscles around Rin’s cock, whimpering and staying still to get used to the feeling of having something so big shoved in him. He yanked at the bed sheets and keened when Rin began to suck and leave tiny love bites over his shoulders and back.

“Senpai, please fuck me until I can’t cum anymore,” Aiichirou begged softly.

The taller boy moaned, drew his hips back, and started to pound into his boyfriend mercilessly. It was tight and hot, and the silver-haired boy’s ass was eating him up. Aiichirou let out a high whine which he stifled into Rin’s pillow by biting it, but he couldn’t stop whimpering as the taller boy continued to thrust into him repeatedly.

Aiichirou shook as Rin shoved his nose into his hair and began to breathe heavily. “Fuck, Ai. I want to hear you cry and scream for me so bad, but you gotta stay quiet, alright? Can’t let the other guys hear you like this. Ah—shit.” He shivered hard when the shorter boy clenched around him harder.

“It feels so good though, Rin-senpai. You’re so good, oh _god_ …!” He turned his head into the pillow and continued moaning, his voice muffled and strained.

With Rin’s cock stretching the rim of his hole and rubbing against his prostrate with every thrust, Aiichirou was losing it fast. The redhead’s mouth and hands were all over him, teasing and pinching every sensitive part of him with a practiced ease that left him breathless.

“Senpai, I’m so close,” he gasped, turning his head to the side for a kiss. His vision was blurry and face hot. Aiichirou had no doubt that he looked like a mess, but from the way Rin twitched in him, his boyfriend probably couldn’t care less.

Rin’s tongue was hot and wet in his mouth, and his teeth gentle as they tugged at his lower lip. “You wanna cum?” the taller boy asked, emphasizing the last word with an especially hard thrust into his heat.

His boyfriend swallowed the heady moan that he let out. “Yes, please—make me cum…!”

Immediately, Rin’s hand was on his cock and stroking him off sloppily. Aiichirou let out a yell at the rough stimulation, white spots sparking over his vision as pleasure prickled over his skin like live electricity. It felt like Rin had enveloped him completely, and he was all Aiichirou could feel. The cock fucking him deep and hard, the sharp teeth nipping at him, the calloused hand jerking him off—they were driving him mad.

Orgasm came over him suddenly, and it was all Rin could do to press their mouths together to muffle the yell that Aiichirou let out. The silver-haired boy shook and moaned as Rin’s hand kept milking and coaxing his cum all over the bed sheets. Breathing was so hard, but he liked the fluttery feeling of being devoured by his boyfriend.

Rin’s breathing became equally harsh as he thrust into the smaller boy until he let out a sharp moan and came unraveled. Aiichirou’s hole filled with hot, slick cum as Rin peaked. The taller boy swelled up even more as he came repeatedly into his boyfriend.

Aiichirou moaned and breathed until Rin was done filling him up greedily.  His ass felt sore and abused, but it burned with heavy pleasure. His eyelashes quivered as Rin gently kissed his eyelids and pulled out of him with wetly.

The silver-haired boy slumped until he was lying flushed on the bed, his entire body spent and tired. Rin landed on top of him not long after, his weight almost too much, but it was protective and comforting.

The two of them lay there, trying to catch their breaths in post-orgasmic bliss. The shorter boy purred softly when Rin reached up to thread his fingers through his hair. When he opened his eyes, the redhead was gazing lovingly at him.

He smiled fondly.

“Thank you for the meal,” the taller boy said mischievously.

Aiichirou laughed and scrunched up his nose when his boyfriend kissed it with a smile.


End file.
